


Happy Mother's Day Suga!

by irl_kenma



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cheesy, Late Mother's Day fic, M/M, daisuga - Freeform, mama suga, papa daichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 08:32:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3930073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irl_kenma/pseuds/irl_kenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone Knows Daichi is the papa and Suga is the mama. The boys think its a good idea to thank Suga for his caring motherly attitude.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Mother's Day Suga!

**Author's Note:**

> this is a late mothers day fic but who cares. im doing this for someone and that's all that matters. its super late ughhh

“So guys, I was thinking we could take Suga out for Mother's Day.” Nishinoya whispers to the gang. They all look at him puzzled. Practice was ending and they were all getting ready to clean up and head home. Suga was currently holding a conversation with Takeda.

 

Daichi was the first to break the confused silence.

 

“Nishinoya, are you aware that Mother's Day......is meant for mothers?” He hesitatingly asks staring at Noya with concern. But the small energetic boy grinned despite his teammates doubtful demeanor.

 

“Suga's been looking out for us motherly and I thought it was a good idea to show our thanks on Sunday since its Mother's Day.” Noya's grin slowly fades as he sees the disbelieving looks on his friend's faces.

 

“I think he's right!” Tanaka chips in. “Think about that time when we all forgot our wallets at Daichi-san's house and we really wanted that icecream and Suga got all of us our favorite flavor?” He asks a little too excited about the topic. He stares at everyone expectantly as they slowly nod their heads in agreement. Both Tanaka and Nishinoya grin in sync.

 

“Isn't that something a mom would do?” They ask at the same time, eyes wide like owls. Everyone sighs, staring at each other probably to scared to answer. Because it was true. Daichi nervously glances at Asahi who equally looked uncomfortable. But Hinata's eyes seemed to beam with understanding.

 

“Oooooooooh! My mom did that for me and my sister once. And so did coach Ukai-”

 

“Stop right there Shoyou!” Noya cuts in. He held his hands in front of him to silence Hinata any further. “Suga is way prettier than Coach Ukai and he _is_ our Coach. It would be normal for him to do that.” He reasons.

 

Hinata agrees, ignoring the pitied glare Kageyama was giving him.

 

“So Daichi-san, whaddup ya think?” Tanaka takes a step closer to Daichi who seemed even more on edge. At the corner of his eye he could see their Coach approaching Takeda and Suga in their conversation. “Come on, just think of it as a normal appreciation day for him.”

 

Daichi sighs as he sees Enoshita actually considering the idea. “Maybe you're right.”

 

“Right!” Noya jumps. Tanaka moved just in time to catch him and lift him over his head. “So we're doing it right?” 

 

Asahi nudges Daichi pointing in the direction where Suga was now coming towards them. Daichi could feel panic rise in him. “Okay, fine. But until the day, we're keeping this a secret.” He tells them. They all nod and carry on with their usual cleaning routine. But of course Tsukishima had to add a comment right when Suga arrived.

 

“Don't do something you will regret.” He snickers along side Yamaguchi. Daichi rolls his eyes and Suga looks at him lost. Tanaka and Nishinoya move closer to Daichi and whisper in his ear mischievously. 

 

“Suga's the mama. And  _you're_ the papa.” And with that they leave laughing manically. That made Daichi even more frustrated. 

 

“Are you alright?” Suga asks and the taller one could feel his cheeks warming and embarrassment wash over him.  _Were they suggesting we're like a family. And me and Suga are the parents?_ He looks down at the grey haired boy who looked absolutely confused. He never thought of it that way. Never thought they were parent like to the others. It was their jobs though. Daichi was the team captain, the one that was suppose to keep them together and set a good example and Suga was the vice captain, which was suppose to support the team.

 

But now that he had the idea in his mind he couldn't get it out. The idea of Suga being a caring mom to everyone and himself being the ideal father. He felt guilty for thinking such things but he couldn't help it.

 

Daichi still hadn't even shown any signs of hearing any of what Suga was saying. So Enoshita thought it was a right time to step in. “Ah, Suga I needed to ask you something about today's practice.” And the raven haired boy pushed Suga away and smiled softly back at Daichi. 

 

Yeah, Daichi liked Suga more than just a friend. But this was all just too overwhelming.

 

 

It was the next day and somehow everyone agreed to meet at Hinata's house without Suga. Kiyoko made sure to ask Suga if he was doing something for tomorrow and he answered with a simple no. So that meant he was free and they could start their planning. But Daichi was seriously surprised that Kiyoko was in on it. 

 

“This is nice and all, but why are we at Hinata's house. His room is dirty.” Kageyama frowns. Hinata pouts and attempts to poke his eyes out but Kageyama grabs his wrist, gripping it tightly. Hinata lets out a squeal of pain.

 

“Enough with all that! Let's get started with this.” Tanaka begins. He stands from his spot and gestures dramatically as he explains what and how they should go about with the plan. Nishinoya and Hinata even wrote notes down. It was so bizarre and unrealistic to the captain. 

 

“How about we take him to that fast food not too far from here. They have nice fries.” Yamaguchi suggests. 

 

Both Noya and Tanaka frown.

 

“Yamaguchi, we have to think outside the box. Not inside Jack in the Box. Suga wouldn't want greasy food for such special occasion.” Tanaka explains.

 

“Who says Suga even wants this special occasion.” Daichi counters, crossing his arms. 

 

Kiyoko clears her throat, signaling everyone that she wants to speak. “I think before we plan any further, we should clarify Daichi's feelings for Suga first.” She says.

 

Daichi could feel his jaw drop and all his nerves tingle. Enoshita sighs. “Come on, you obviously like him.”

 

There was a moment of silence. Everyone was staring at him with eyes that resembled ones of little curious children. He clears his throat and takes a deep breath.

 

“I'll admit I like Suga. But this has nothing to do with Mothers Day or me.”

 

The whole room breaks into fits of sighs and Daichi felt like he was missing something. 

 

“You're Papa Daichi and he's Mama Suga!” They all say at once.

 

 

They had planned everything out and to be honest it was all embarrassing and too much for Daichi. But it eventually ended and it was the designated day. Kiyoko called Suga asking if they could hang out for the day and Daichi would meet Suga alone at the place she asked him to go.

 

He was waiting patiently. Kicking dirt and counting in his head. It was already noon and the plan was just beginning. Finally he spotted Suga walking down the street. He waved him over and Suga happily greeted him.

 

“What are you doing here?” He smiles. Daichi smiles back.

 

“I'm here because Kiyoko changed plans on where to meet. So I'm taking you to where they are.” 

 

“Where  _they_ are? I thought it was just gonna be me and Shimizu.” Suga's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

 

“Uh, I promise you'll understand after you get there.” Daichi assures. Suga just goes along and follows Daichi wherever he was taking him.

 

 

The trip there wasn't so bad. The bus was fairly empty and it was quiet. Just the casual talking between the two teens. When they got off the bus Daichi led Suga towards a neighborhood. He checked every address and finally found the house he was looking for. It was a two story and the area was friendly. He knocked on the door waiting for someone answer. He could faintly hear a squawk that most definitely came from the redhead of the team. Shortly after the door opened and revealed Yamaguchi behind the door. 

 

“Captain. You're just on time.” He smiles. Tsukishima was right behind him seconds later staring down at them. 

 

“These idiots won't act civilized without your help.” He blond frowns.

 

“Um, where are we?” Suga asked. The duo ignore him and look at Daichi instead. 

 

“In a minute I swear. We'll tell you.” Daichi nervously says. They lead them into the house, after taking off their shoes they made their way to a living room full of their teammates. The kitchen was there also and there was Takeda cooking a storm in there with Ukai doing nothing really but reading newspaper. Daichi was really wandering how they got the adults involved. But if Nishinoya and Tanaka planned it then that wasn't such a huge surprise.

 

Both Daichi and Suga stood in the door frame of the living room surprised. Although Daichi helped plan this out, he wasn't expecting such effort in the preparations. There was a pink banner hanging on the wall reading “Happy Mother's Day Suga!” and a gift bag made just for the vice-captain. Suga looked absolutely surprised and honored. 

 

Daichi sheepishly laughed at Suga's reaction. The surprised look soon turned into a fond one and Suga turned to Daichi smiling lovingly. Everyone made “oooohhh” noises as Suga hugged Daichi and thanked him for the setup. 

 

“Actually I-”

 

“We set this up!” Noya yells. Ukai scolds them for yelling in the house and tells them to keep it PG-13 when he noticed Daichi and Suga having a moment.

 

“Yeah! Daichi just agreed to it.” Tanaka growls. Ukai was getting ready to throw his newspaper at him but Takeda stopped him. 

 

“Guys, keep it down. The neighbors might complain.”

 

They all nod and resume what they were doing.

 

“Don't give Daichi all the credit.” Hinata adds.

 

“Not like you did anything special.” Kageyama snorts. Hinata glares at Kageyama who just shrugs. 

 

“But of course the pompous king-”

 

“Shut your mouth, Tsukishima.”

 

“Look guys, we all worked together, right?” Daichi tried. But everyone looked doubtful. 

 

“You probably predicted this would happen and agreed just to get closer with Suga.” Noya pouts.

 

“I think we should all just be thankful that Daichi and Suga are even together now.” Asahi reasons.

 

“Yeah, our beloved Papa Daichi and Mama Suga.” Enoshita adds.

 

Daichi's whole face goes red. Suga's does as well. 

 

“Guys, behave!” Daichi orders.

 

“Stop yelling.” Ukai glares.

 

 

After Takeda was finished with the meal they all sat down ready to eat.

 

“So all you guys planned this for me, because I'm like the mother in the group?” Suga asks in disbelief. Everyone nods and Suga chuckles even harder. “So you guys got Takeda Sensei to cook for us and why is Ukai here?” 

 

Ukai's face scrunches up in annoyance. “Because I can.” He hisses. Suga pulls up his hands in defense and the man ignores him going to get more dishes from the kitchen.

 

“But really guys, thank you for this. It means a lot that I'm supporting you in the right way. Sometimes I think I'm just dead weight on the court. But this proves me wrong.”

 

Everyone smiles mischievously, glancing at each other. Tanaka was on Daichi's side and Noya was on Suga's. And Tsukishima and Yamaguchi counted off.

 

“One, two,”

 

“Three!” Hinata and Kageyama finish.

 

They shove both Daichi and Suga together forcing them to be even more close and Kiyoko snaps the camera that was mysteriously in her hands. All them had grouped up for the picture before she took it and it looked like a family picture. A dorky family picture. She smiled slightly showing the boys their masterpiece. 

 

“Happy Mother's Day Suga!”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my instagram @yama_yams  
> and my other acct. here on a03: Komaeda_Killua


End file.
